1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical modules such as optical transceivers and optical transponders. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and systems for packaging a high speed optical component in an optical transceiver or an optical transponder.
2. The Relevant Technology
Optical modules including optical transceivers and optical transponders are used in a variety of applications including telecommunication and network applications. Optical modules often provide several advantages. For instance, optical signals are capable of high speeds compared to wired networks and are less susceptible to electromagnetic interference. Nonetheless, there is a continuous desire to produce optical modules that are increasingly smaller without sacrificing data transfer rates and reliability. In fact, there is usually an effort to increase the data rates in the same or smaller sized packages.
As a general rule, however, the complexity of the layout and arrangement of module components in an optical module increases as speed requirements become higher. As a result, it becomes more difficult to overcome the technological hurdles that accompany higher speeds. There are several areas, for example, where problems associated with higher speeds become more pronounced and difficult to overcome. These problems present significant technological difficulties that can prevent the high speeds from being achieved using conventional techniques. For instance, the functionality of high speed modules can be adversely impacted by capacitances, impedance mismatches, inductive connections, trace lengths, trace layout, solder joints, and the like or any combination thereof The list of issues associated with high speeds does not end here, however. Electromagnetic interference (EMI) emissions, size constraints, the number of connections, and the like are other concerns that need to be considered when contemplating high speed modules.
Another problem facing the development and production of high speed and/or high density optical modules relates to the ability to adequately interact with components of a transceiver or other optical module without damaging other components of the transceiver or optical module. For example, conventional modules are often constructed in a manner that prevents any particular component from being easily tested, replaced, and/or repaired once the module is fully assembled. In some instances, attempts to replace a component in a module often causes damage to other components within the module. As a result, it is typically easier to simply replace the entire module. This can increase costs and often makes if difficult to identify problems or trends. More specifically, many of the components included in an optical module are sensitive and can be damaged rather easily. Further, some types of connections such as bond wires and chip pins cannot be easily repaired or cannot be replaced without substantial costs in terms at least of time and money.
There is a need for a method of arranging the components of the transceiver such that the components or subcomponents can be easily tested, replaced, and/or repaired. There is also a need for modules that can overcome some of the existing problems that hinder the development of higher speed optical modules.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.